Disposable wiper products are widely used in both the home and in industrial shops to replace conventional cloth wipers and towels. Industrial-type cleaning needs include the removal of inks, oils, greases, paints, tar, and other oil-based materials. There is a large market of products and solvents directed towards cleaning and removing these materials from an operator as well as tools and equipment. A paper wiping product suitable for removing various industrial-type soils from a user's hands or body are available from several manufacturers. However, it is believed that conventional wiper products contain an alcohol or aqueous-based cleaning solution which work with varying degrees of success with respect to the various industrial cleaning requirements. Other products contain toxic solvents which are unsuitable for cleaning skin.
For instance, commercial printing ink used by newspapers, is one of the more tenacious soils and is particularly difficult to remove from an operator's hands. Conventional cleaning wipes are not effective in the complete removal of printing ink. Further, individuals often resort to using hazardous solvents to remove the printer's ink.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement within the art of solvent-impregnated wipers to be used for industrial cleaning purposes.